Simplify the following expression: ${5y+16-y-8}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5y - y} + {16 - 8}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {4y} + {16 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4y} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $4y+8$